pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chansey
/ |dexsinnoh=097 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Happiny |evointo=Blissey |gen=Generation I |species=Egg Pokémon |type=Normal |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=76.3 lbs. |metweight=34.6 kg |ability=Natural Cure Serene Grace |dw=Healer |color=Pink |male=0 |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |evo= }} Chansey (Japanese: ラッキー Rakkii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Chansey is an Egg Pokémon. She has three strands of hair sticking out on each side. Chansey is entirely light pink, except for its egg and tips of her "Hair". She has a major resemblance to an axolotl, even carrying eggs. Behavior Chansey is an extremely brave and kind Pokémon and whatever her mood is, she's always smiling. She is known to bring anyone happiness. Natural abilities Chansey can either have the ability Natural Cure or the ability Serene Grace. Natural Cure causes all of Chansey's status effects to be cured when Chansey is switched out. Serene Grace doubles the chances that secondary effects happen. Chanseys are supposed to bring happiness and are seen carrying a stone shaped egg and shares her with injured Pokémon. Chansey (and her evolutionary line) also happens to have more items associated with it than any other Pokémon: the Lucky Punch, the Lucky Incense, the Lucky Egg, and the aforementioned Oval Stone. Evolution Chansey is the evolved form of Happiny, by leveling up Happiny while she holds Oval Stone during the day. Chansey evolves into Blissey when leveled up with max Friendship. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Double-Edge'|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Pound'|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 5 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 9 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 12 |'Double Slap'|15|85|10|Normal|Physical}} 16 |[[Soft-Boiled]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 20 |[[Bestow]]|—|—|15|Normal|Status}} 23 |[[Minimize]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 27 |'Take Down'|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 31 |[[Sing]]|—|55|15|Normal|Status}} 35 |[[Fling]]|—|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 39 |Heal Pulse|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 44 |'Egg Bomb'|100|75|10|Normal|Physical}} 50 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 57 |Healing Wish|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 65 |'Double-Edge'|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |'Pound'|40|100|35|Normal}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal}} 12 |'DoubleSlap'|15|85|10|Normal}} 24 |[[Sing]]|—|55|15|Normal}} 30 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal}} 38 |[[Minimize]]|—|—|20|Normal}} 44 |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal}} 48 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic}} 54 |'Double-Edge'|100|100|15|Normal}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime In the anime, Chansey are used as helpers for Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Centers, but are replaced with Audino in Unova. In the DP series, Brock owns a Happiny that evolved into Chansey. *Brock's Chansey *Nurse Joy's Chansey *Spenser's Chansey *Cheryl's Chansey (anime) *Toren's Chansey *Cheryl's Chansey (Generations) Trivia *Chansey shares the same species as Exeggcute, being known as the Egg Pokémon. *Chansey and her pre-evolution, Happiny, have the worst Attack and Defense stat at only 5. *In Super Smash Bros., Chansey is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Softboiled. Etymology Chansey's name comes from the Japanese word "chan" which means miss or misses and the suffix -y, which usually means an adjective. She could also be based off of the word "chancy" due to her low appearance rate in-game. Origin Chansey's body slightly resembles an egg, most specifically, a tree swallow egg. Her physical appearance also shows some similarities to the axolotl (they have pink ruffles on the sides of their heads, they lay eggs and are pink). Her shiny may be based off of a chicken egg due to her tan color. Her green coloring could also be a reference to a spoiled egg or Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs and Ham. Gallery 113Chansey_OS_anime.png 113Chansey_OS_anime_2.png 113Chansey_AG_anime.png 113Chansey_Dream.png 113Chansey_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 113Chansey_Pokemon_Stadium.png 113Chansey Pokémon HOME.png Chansey-GO.png Chansey GO Shiny.png ChanseySprite.png ca:Chansey de:Chaneira fr:Leveinard pl:Chansey pt-br:Chansey Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions